


Operation Jily

by thenshe_appeared



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenshe_appeared/pseuds/thenshe_appeared
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans as on Love Island: The Game (season 2). The crossover fic nobody asked for.James drunkenly decides to apply for Love Island for a laugh, spurred on by Sirius. Now he's there, he's bricking it. What if he finally does fall for someone?Lily is putting herself out there again after her last, disastrous relationship. Can she open herself up to love again?----Emerald eyes met his and his mouth moved of its own accord, “Hey gorgeous, saving the best till last, were you? I’m like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.”James was immediately ready for the world to swallow him whole, but then she laughed. It seemed as though the laughter had burst out of her, unwilling. It was a beautiful laugh, full and with her whole body.God, what he’d do to be the reason for that laughter again.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Day one: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily's Love Island adventure begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on Love Island: The Game season 2. Will probably follow quite closely at the beginning, then diverge as we get further into it. You don't need to have played the game to understand the context, but I will be skipping some of the less interesting bits. Will use quite a bit of the speech used in the game so it follows the same format.
> 
> I've used a mishmash of Harry Potter, LITG s2, and original characters. Hopefully it makes sense!

James could not remember why he was there. 

Well, he knew  _ why _ he was there - a daft dare from his supposed best mate, Sirius Black - but why he had agreed and gone through with it? His mind drew a blank. 

Applying for Love Island seemed like a great idea, drunk at 3am. It had even seemed like a funny idea the next day when they filmed their applications, not expecting either of them to get through to the actual show. Even more hilarious when he got accepted. 

Sirius had raved about it for days after, lamenting how rude it was for him to be rejected until James pointed out that he’d spent a good minute talking about how gay he was, a fact which likely excluded him from a show focused on men romancing women. He’d still pouted, but that was par for the course with Sirius. 

Now that James was stood there in the blazing sun outside the villa he’d seen on the telly, he was bricking it. Sirius had only managed to convince him to follow through with it by reminding him how desperately single he was. Not that women didn’t try to get with him, they just often happened to be friends that he couldn’t see as more than that. 

He was the last to arrive of the 5 men and felt immediately self conscious. Where usually James backed himself, knew he was attractive and had even been  _ told _ by many a woman - not that he could summon any to his mind in that moment - he was full of self doubt. 

James was tall, lanky and had locs that stood at whatever angle they felt worked best on any given day. He’d always been happy with his lot, but it didn’t feel like it could work compared to what could only be described as the adonises  _ (adoni?) _ stood before him. 

“Alright, lads? What’s happening?” 

The closest to him, a pale, blond guy with huge muscles turned to him with a grin. “Alright, mate? I’m Gary.” He went in for a hug.

“I’m James.” 

After Gary, a crane operator, released him, the other boys, Rocco (a food truck owner and way too intense for James being this sober), Remus (a shy, Welsh librarian with the six-pack of a god) and Aidan (a tall, black golfer with not much else to say) introduced themselves with handshakes. 

“So what do you do, James?” 

“I’m a hospital caterer in Glasgow, but really I’m just saving up until I can open my own bakery. It’s mine and my best mate’s dream.” 

“So does that mean you’ll do some baking in the villa?” Remus’ eyes lit up. 

“Aye, if that’s what it takes to get any of you looking less fit, I’ll bake every damn day.” 

Remus’ cheeks coloured at this and the other boys laughed but didn’t say anything else. 

_ Well, at least I know I’ll be top on banter around here _ , James thought. 

“What are your types then? Looking for anything in particular or any woman will do?” 

Rocco started off on some monologue about wanting to find a spiritual connection with someone that had James zoning out from the first sentence, staring out at the view beyond the infinity pool instead. 

He managed to find his way back to the conversation as Remus was saying he was looking for someone to bring him out of his shell, though he wasn’t sure if someone on Love Island could be  _ The One _ . 

“What about you, James?” 

“Honestly? I’m just looking for someone I’ve got that spark with. Someone to laugh with and enjoy this time. What’s the point if we’re not having fun, right?” 

Remus and Gary nodded at this and just as Rocco opened his mouth to speak again, James felt a buzzing in his pocket. 

“Oh! I’ve got a text!” 

**Boys, it’s time to meet the girls. There’s five sexy women waiting to meet you. Please stand in a line in front of the pool.**

**The girls will come out one by one and pick a boy to couple up with. Every girl can choose to pick a new boy, or steal a boy from one of the previous girls.**

**#picknmix #standbyyourgirl**

The boys all looked at each other, nerves apparent on their faces for the first time, and arranged themselves in a line. James stood on the end, next to Aidan. 

Insecurity bubbled up in his stomach again now as they waited for the first girl to step out. He concentrated on the ground in front of him, trying to steady his thundering heart. He could hear heels approaching and looked up just in time to see her appear in the doorway. 

And then he was gone. 

She was short and pale, freckles kissing her skin. Her red hair was loose, curls cascading down to her waist. She stopped a few feet from them, tossing her hair behind a shoulder. His stomach did a flip.

James couldn’t stop watching her as she surveyed the boys one by one, a hand on her hip. She wore a dark green bikini, straps criss-crossing over her chest. He was mesmerised. 

He vaguely heard Aidan crack a feeble golf joke and then finally, finally, she looked at him. 

Emerald eyes met his and his mouth moved of its own accord, “Hey gorgeous, saving the best till last, were you? I’m like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.” 

_ WHAT?!  _

James was immediately ready for the world to swallow him whole, and then she laughed. It seemed as though the laughter had burst out of her, unwilling. It was a beautiful laugh, full and with her whole body. She raised her hand over her mouth as the chuckle died out. God, what he’d do to be the reason for that laughter again. 

“So, are you saying you’re sweeter than these other guys?” She raised an eyebrow at him, one side of her mouth raised in a smile. 

“Maybe you should pick me and find out…” He held her gaze for a couple more moments until a beeping interrupted them. 

She looked down at her phone. “Okay boys. I’m Lily. And now I get to ask you the all-important question. If you fancy me, please step forward.” 

It took James a moment to register what she’s said, he’s too busy focusing on her name.  _ Lily _ . All the boys but Remus had stepped forward when James' brain eventually got through to his feet and he took a big step forward, blushing that he’d almost missed the chance entirely. 

She smiled and then turned to one of the other boys. 

“Rocco, you’ve stepped forward…”

“Of course I did. I feel like we could have something really special.”

Lily raised her eyebrow again, but didn’t smile. 

“Aidan, why did you step forward?” 

Aidan grinned, “I sort of just thought, I’ve got to take a shot, you know?” 

She turned back to him, “James?” 

“You seem like the kind of girl that doesn’t go over the top with her look. I rate that. I don’t want the competition when we stand next to each other, you know.” 

James was trying too hard to get a laugh out of her, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to hear it again. 

He smiled, “Joking, of course.” 

Lily said nothing, and James felt his cheeks turn pink. “Anyway, you know if you pick me you’ll be laughing all the way to the bedroom.” 

A chuckle. From the wrong person. Gary leaned forward so James could see him, “And in it.”

James bit his lip as Lily turned to Gary. “So, why did you step forward?” 

James stared blankly in front of him, sure that they would all be able to hear his heart beating out of his chest, as he heard Gary tell Lily something about how great she looked. James forced himself to focus on her again. 

Lily nodded and then turned back to look at all the boys. She lingered for a moment on Remus, the only one who hadn’t stepped forward, before smiling at them all. 

“I know I’ve only just met you all… But I do have to choose, so, the boy I want to couple up with is… Aidan.” 

James watched as Aidan smiled widely and then looked down at his feet, clearly nervous. “I was hoping you’d choose me.” 

_ Weren’t we all, mate? _

“And I’m really proud to be first chosen.” 

James put his hands together and clapped along with the others as Lily went to stand next to Aidan. 

“Well done, mate. You’ve taken an early lead.” Gary smiled. “It’s still all to play for though.” 

James looked away as he saw Aidan grin down at Lily, “Hi, by the way.” 

“Hi.” 

She sounded timid then and James couldn’t help but sneak a glance back at her. She caught his eye and smiled that half-smile again before turning back to Aidan. 

He faced the door as another girl strode out.  _ Right, game face on, James.  _

She was pale, with large, intricate tattoos up her thigh, down her arms and on her shoulder. Her platinum hair was dyed pink on the ends. 

“Hi boys! Hope you’re all ready for a good time.” 

_ Woah. _

She scanned the boys and raised an eyebrow. “I wonder if any of you guys can handle me? I’ll go straight in and ask any of you that fancy me to step forward.” 

James considered it for a second, before deciding he didn’t think he could handle her. Rocco had no such reservations and stepped forward immediately. 

“Well, one is better than none I suppose. Being brutally honest, I was kind of hoping to see this guy here step forward…” She pointed at Aidan, “But I’m glad he didn’t. Lily and I both agreed to put the girls first, and I’m going to respect that.” 

“So, the guy I want to couple up with is…” She paused and turned to Rocco, “I’m so sorry, hun. I don’t even know your name yet.” 

“It’s Rocco.”

She smiled, “Ok, Rocco. I’m Lottie. You’re with me.” She strode over to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

James felt like he had whiplash just watching them.

The next girl, gorgeous, tanned, wavy hair and black rimmed glasses stepped out of the door. “What a view. Let me get a good look at you all. I’m Dorcas.”

She held up her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. 

“How are you going to choose, babes?” Lottie called at her.

“I think you can learn a lot about someone’s character by looking at how they present themselves.” James watched as she walked up and down the line, inspecting them all. 

She stopped at a couple and finally in front of James. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked back. 

“Okay boys,” she walked back to the centre. “I’ve had a look at you, who likes the look of me?” 

_ Here goes nothing. _ James stepped forward. 

“Bold and confident. I love it. What’s your name, gorgeous?” 

“James.” 

“Well then, the boy I want to couple up with is James.” 

Dorcas walked over to him and James offered up a hug. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him, settling into his side. 

He tried desperately not to look over at Lily’s reaction to his couple, instead focusing on the girl at his side.

“Three down, two to go,” said Aidan.

“Yeah…” Remus looked down at his feet. 

“The right person is about to come out, Remus!” James called over.

“Don’t worry about it. I know it takes me a bit longer to make an impression.” He smiled and focused back at the door as another girl strode out. 

There wasn’t much time to take in what was happening as the girl, Marlene, walked right over to Remus and declared him the hottest thing she’d ever laid eyes on. She picked him without a spare glance at anyone else. 

“Wow, she knows what she wants.” James muttered to Dorcas. 

She smiled up at him, “Good for her. That’s important in this game.” 

The next girl to walk out looked dreamily at all of them, “O. M. G! I’m literally speechless. Look at all these guys! It’s like the first time I went to the stables to pick out a pony!” 

James’s eyes widened, then quickly tried to cover his surprise at being compared to a pony.  _ What twee romcom is this girl from? _

He felt awkward, yet unsurprised when no one stepped forwards for Hannah, until Gary was prompted by Lottie. “I, uh, didn’t think I’d be your type.” 

“Sweetheart, right now you’re like my knight in shining armour.” 

James risked a sideways glance at Remus who was trying to hold back a smile. James bit down on his bottom lip and turned away again. ‘Knight in shining armour’ wasn’t quite the description they’d have given the crane operator. 

Hannah had skipped over to Gary and thrown her arms around his waist, whispering something in his ear. James had to look away and caught Lily’s eye as she sent a concerned look at the pair. 

“So, are we all good? Is that it?” Gary looked round at them all. 

“Um… I think so. Isn’t there usually like, another person?” Hannah peered nervously around. 

“What do you mean?” Marlene cut in. 

Hannah sounded unsure, “There’s five boys and five girls, we’re evenly matched.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, mate.” 

“You’re calling me ‘mate’?” Hannah stared open mouthed at Gary. 

“Sorry, mate?” 

He grimaced and looked at the other guys for help. “Anyway… I don’t reckon there’s going to be anyone else for now. We’re all here, we’re in our couples, but we still haven’t really met each other yet.” 

“Exactly,” Dorcas’s voice came from next to James. She looked up, a mischievous grin on her face. “Let’s crack on.” 

James grinned back and let her lead him away.  He spared a look back at Lily who had taken Aidan’s hand and had started to walk away.

  
James sat on the beanbags with Dorcas and willed himself to focus on the girl in front of him.  _ Don’t waste this opportunity, you bellend. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one is a long one! I'm going to try and keep it to a chapter per day in the future, but I've got to fit a lot in! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please comment to let me know what you think! Kudos is greatly appreciated x


	2. Day one: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The islanders get to know each other a little better with a little game of Truth or Dare.

“Is everything alright?” Aidan looked down at Lily, eyebrows furrowed. 

She smiled. “Come with me. Let’s get to know each other.” She reached for his hand, bigger and softer than she was expecting. She ran her eyes up his arms, lingering on the well defined biceps. 

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” A blush was just visible on his dark skin. 

They walked over to the sun loungers and sat down, knees knocking slightly as they turned to look at each other. “Not much point beating around the bush here, is there? This is Love Island after all.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Aidan ducked his head, “If I’m honest, it’s such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all these girls. It’s like, I’ve been here five minutes and already I’m sitting next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” 

It was Lily’s turn to blush. Trying to brush it off, she said, “You’ve seen a lot of fit girls then?” 

“When, today? The competition is pretty fierce out here. For both of us.” 

Lily couldn’t help but agree, thinking back to the line of men she’d picked from. They’d all been attractive options. She glanced over to the beanbags and watched as a certain hazel eyed, freckled man laughed. He caught her eye and winked. 

She quickly turned back to Aidan who was still speaking, “It’s all so much to take in. How are you finding it?”

“It’s a lot all at once.” 

“Tell me about it. I never even thought I’d make it in, and now there’s so much happening all at once.” 

“You thought you wouldn’t make it in? Have you seen you?” 

Aidan grinned at that, but looked away from her. “So, you picked me…” 

“You noticed that, huh?” 

“Well, I guess we should get to know each other a bit? I’m a golfer from Ireland. What do you do?” 

“Well, I’m from the Midlands, but I’m a student in Edinburgh right now.” 

“What do you study?”

“Politics.” 

Aidan nodded at this and Lily suspected he wasn’t sure what to say to that, but didn’t want to offer more detail. Her PhD in politics was never much of a conversation starter for dates. 

“So, what are you looking for on Love Island, Aidan?” 

“Love, of course.” He smiled, looking slightly confused at her question. “I definitely think two people could meet somewhere like here and be a perfect match.” He paused for a moment. “And I think I might have made a pretty good start with that already…” 

Lily felt her face flush and cursed her ginger genes. She smiled meekly at him. 

“This is fun. Ask me another?” 

She blinked, “Um, okay. What’s, uh, the weirdest place you’ve had sex?” She’d been trying to diffuse the tension of his last answer, but his face fell slightly. 

“Well, you’re probably expecting me to say on a golf range or something, but honestly, that’s just par for the course.” 

Lily snorted, then covered her mouth. “Nice pun.”

“What pun?” 

“Oh. Nevermind…” She looked down at her hands.

“Where was I? Oh yeah! So, it was actually a frozen lake in Canada.” Lily felt her jaw drop. “I’d gone there on holiday and I was told how beautiful it was. And one day, while out hiking, I bumped into a pro golfer I know. We spent the day hiking together, and one thing led to another… I didn’t realise how cold it was though, but afterwards I realised my bum was stuck to the ice… I had to sit there with my pants down for like half an hour while I waited for it to melt.”

Her hands were covering her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. He looked genuinely distressed as he said, “Not a good look.” 

Trying to get the giggles under control, she bit down on her lip. He watched her, smiling slightly. “What’s your type then, Lily?” 

“Hmm. I’m not sure I have one. Someone who can make me laugh is a big one, but mature enough to have some emotional intelligence. I’m not big on drama, and loyalty is pretty key. How about you?” 

“I’m the same I think, I don’t have one. Everybody I date has something unique about them. But if I had to generalise… I like a girl who’s a bit on the chill side, doesn’t make too much of a fuss about things. I also love a girl that puts effort into her look. Someone that’s a bit more refined, you know. Who really likes to front.” 

Lily raised an eyebrow.  _ Chill and doesn’t make a fuss… But also puts effort in and is refined? Something’s not adding up here.  _

“And I’ve been burned in the past before, so someone that’s loyal is an absolute must. I hope that gives you some idea about what I’m looking for here, I guess.”

She gave a small smile, even though it hadn’t. A silence fell over them as they looked in each other’s eyes. Lily got the feeling he was uncomfortable with it. 

He raised a hand and ran it over his cornrows. “I’m really looking forward to getting to know you.” Leaning forward slightly, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. 

From elsewhere in the garden, they could hear the other islanders laughing. Lily stood, “Let’s go get to know the others.” 

Aidan joined her and they walked over to the group who had gathered in the garden. Lily had momentarily forgotten how ridiculously attractive everyone there was. She took them all in again as she settled on a bean bag. 

Marlene, the tall black girl, was stretched out, basking in the sunlight. She smiled broadly at Lily as she tied her long braids in a bun on top of her head. Remus, sitting next to her, looked less comfortable, running his hands through his curls and sitting forward, as if to cover his body a little. On Marlene’s other side sat Dorcas, a short, curvy girl with heavily rimmed glasses. She was listening intently to Gary, the stocky blond, who was gesturing wildly at the ginger girl next to him. Lily smiled looking at Hannah, feeling like she was looking at a younger, albeit more naive, version of herself. Her long ginger hair was braided and her eyes were wide at whatever Gary was saying. Next was Lottie, confident and a little intimidating, rolling her eyes at the conversation. 

Lily was surprised to see Rocco looking right at her when she reached him, his mouth raised in a smirk. She smiled back, surveying his messy hair and beard quickly before moving on. 

She looked finally at the last in the group - James. His brown chest was littered with freckles, as was the bridge of his nose. He was leaner than the other men, but had that V leading tantalisingly down from his hips. She watched his hands, large, with long fingers, scratch at his stomach and then ruffle at his short locs. Her eyes lingered on his hands, they looked delicate, and every movement was made with purpose. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Marlene’s loud voice, “I’m so excited to meet all you guys!” 

“It’s time for some cold drinks and to kick back in the sun!” Gary stood and headed for the table of drinks across the lawn. 

He began to pour drinks as Rocco launched into a story about his trips down the Adriatic coast. Lily watched as James and Remus exchanged a look, and James rolled his eyes. 

Gary interrupted, “Sounds like a great story, mate, but you want one of these or not?” 

“Why don’t all of you men fetch us some drinks?” Marlene suggested sweetly. She bit her lips at the other women, clearly wanting to get some gossip time in. 

Lily stretched out on her beanbag, happy for some time to get to know the other girls. She wasn’t sure what to think of them yet. 

Hannah began by talking about how overwhelmed she felt by all the men. Lily wondered to herself how long the other ginger girl would last in there. Hannah played with her long braid as Lottie tried to reassure her. 

“I just don’t know if Gary is right for me. What do you think, Lily?” 

“He seems like a decent guy.” 

Marlene cut across before Lily could finish speaking, “I agree with you, Lily. A decent guy is a good find.” 

Lottie rolled her eyes. “Solid, dependable Gary.” 

Dorcas chuckled, “He’s a bit vanilla for you, I take it?” 

“He would probably get you a pint, at least.” 

“I would hope so!” Hannah looked outraged. “Or a glass of wine, anyway. Wait… Have you dated guys that wouldn’t even buy you a drink?” 

Lily made eye contact with Marlene, who rolled her eyes. “Oh my darling, you’ve got so much to learn. I’m always ending up with guys who are like, allergic to spending money. Great, have savings, but at least splash out and have some fun sometimes! Don’t you think?”

“It’s not about how much they spent, it’s about what that represents.” Lily looked at Hannah. “I don’t need fancy things, but I do want to feel like I’m worth their time.” 

“Wow.” Hannah sat back in her beanbag. “I can’t imagine dating a guy who didn’t treat me like a princess.” 

Lily looked over at the guys to cover the look on her face. They were all laughing about something. 

“What do you think, Lily? Someone who has money, is kind, or is intelligent? What do you prefer?” 

She scoffed. “Can’t I have it all?” 

Marlene and Dorcas laughed, Hannah still looked concerned and Lottie looked downright bored. “Look, I’m going to be the one to say it. I’ve totally been going by body until now.” 

Even Hannah laughed at that. 

“I like hot guys and I don’t mind admitting that. And these boys are…” Lottie bit her lip. 

“Hush!” Dorcas elbowed her. “Here they come!” 

Lily looked over and saw the boys coming back, drinks in hand. 

“Hey boys!” 

Remus handed around the drinks as the men gathered round again. They all stood to clink glasses. 

Gary raised his, “Cheers, everyone. Welcome to Love Island!” 

“Cheers!” 

The glasses all clinked together and a silence settled over them all as they drank. 

No one said anything for a while, until a loud beep emitted from Gary’s pocket. “It’s me! Guys, I got a text!”

“We’re literally all right here.” Remus muttered from next to Lily. She smirked up at him and he smiled back, crinkles appearing around his eyes when he did. 

**Islanders, it’s time to find out who’s hot under the collar, and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of Truth or Dare.**

“This is my game, guys!” Marlene squealed, grabbing Remus’ hand and pulling him towards the firepit. “Let’s go!” 

They all gathered around the pit, two stacks of cards set out labelled “Truth” and “Dare”. 

“Serious Truth or Date business!” James joked. 

“Ok, is everyone ready? Let’s crack on.” Marlene reached for the first card. 

“I guess she’s going first then…” Lottie muttered from next to Lily. 

“Someone had to go first,” Lily shrugged back. Lottie responded with a raised eyebrow, crossed her arms and sat back. 

“Ok, I choose ‘Dare’.” Marlene picked up a card and looked shocked when she read it. “‘Give a foot massage to one of the other islanders.’” 

“Wow! Getting right in there,” Laughed James. 

“Ugh, gross! I don’t think I could touch someone’s feet on the first day I met them.” Hannah shuddered. “I’m definitely choosing truth when it’s my turn.” 

“What, and miss out on all the fun?” Lily watched James’ eyes sparkle as he joked with the younger girl. “‘Suck someone’s toes’ might be in there too.” 

“Gross!” James stretched out a long leg and wiggled his toes in Hannah’s direction. Lily bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

They all watched as Marlene chose Remus to give a foot massage to, who looked like he enjoyed it a lot more than he was expecting to. 

When she was done, Marlene looked around the other islanders, finally settling on Lily, “Your go next. You seem like you’re up for having fun.” 

Before anyone could say anything else, Lily said, “Truth,” and picked up a card. 

Marlene read it out, “Okay Lily, you have to tell us… Which of the islanders do you think is most attractive?” 

Lily leant back and surveyed the islanders for a moment. Objectively, she felt the answer had to be Aidan. He was gorgeous and undeniably attractive. He was also the boy she was partnered with, she wasn’t sure how he’d take it if she said anyone else. Gary and Rocco were definitely fit. Remus had that strong, silent thing going for him, and his body was hard to look away from. She couldn’t discount James, either. He was clearly gorgeous,  _ and he knows it _ , she thought. There was something she couldn’t quite put her finger on about him that really drew her in.  _ But does that make him the most attractive? _ She looked back to Aidan sitting next to her. 

The islanders had all turned to watch her, waiting for an answer. She caught eyes with Dorcas.  _ And the women can’t be discounted from this either… _ Lily smiled at her. 

“You’ve been thinking about it for a while…” James whispered loudly at her. 

“Good.” Aidan made eye contact with her. “It’s a very important question.” 

“I’d have to say the most attractive islander is… Aidan.” 

He looked shocked and ducked his head, smiling slightly at her. “Thanks for choosing me. I can’t believe you think I’m the fittest person here.”  __

“I coupled up with you, didn’t I?” His smile widened and he put an arm around her, squeezing her lightly. 

“Lily, you have to pick the next person!” 

“Why don’t you choose one of the boys?” Marlene pitched in. “But don’t choose Remus.” Lily’s smile faltered. “I think me fondling his feet was probably enough excitement for one day.” 

“Um, okay…” Lily shuffled in her seat, not sure how to respond. Marlene seemed a little territorial for having been coupled up for a total of one conversation. Lottie raised her eyebrows. “I choose James.” 

“Oh wow, okay. I don’t know if I’m ready for any of these sexy dares yet.” James looked at Remus who was still looking flushed. “I feel like sucking on someone's toes in public is a big commitment. At least let me take you out for a drink first, right?” 

Lily held back a smile as Gary said, ‘No-one’s mentioned toe-sucking apart from you, mate.” 

James made eye contact with Lily and winked. “Well anyway, I choose truth.” 

Marlene picked up another card. “It says… What was your most embarrassing sexual experience?” 

“Um, I don’t know if I want to get into that yet…” he ruffled his hair. “But there was this time when I was going to bake a cake for this girl… and I thought it would be sexy if I shaped the cake ‘in my image’, if you get me?” 

Everyone burst out laughing. 

“Amazing!” Gary cried. 

“Yeah… Turns out I don’t really have a clue what sexy is. She was not impressed.” James blushed a little. 

Lily couldn’t stop from laughing as she looked him up and down and thought to herself,  _ I wouldn’t mind seeing the real thing… and a guy that can bake isn’t too bad either. _

James picked Dorcas to go next, who revealed that she had kissed someone of the same gender on a night out. Marlene had made a comment that one of her friends did the same thing on nights out and then immediately backtracked, blushing furiously, when Dorcas revealed that she was bisexual. “I’m so sorry, Dorcas! I didn’t mean to imply that you’re like my friend who just snogs anyone.” She laid her hand on top of Dorcas’. 

Dorcas waved her off, turning her hand over and squeezing Marlene’s. 

Dorcas chose Aidan, who picked dare. “Kiss the islander you fancy the most.” 

“I feel like I’ve only just met you all, but…” He turned to look straight at Lily. “I don’t even have to think about this one.” His dark brown eyes gazed intently at hers as he leaned towards her. 

She felt her stomach flip in anticipation as his lips barely grazed her own. She closed the distance between them and put her arms either side of his neck, pulling him towards her. She heard everyone else cheer as Aidan moved his lips against hers. 

He pulled back, eyes wide, “Wow, you’re really full on.” 

Lily raised an eyebrow in response, “Don’t you like it?” 

“I mean… of course I do. I’m just not used to making such a big scene I guess.” 

“Oh.” Lily blushed and moved away from him, settling back in her spot.  _ Did I make too big of a scene for the first day? _

“Okay, moving on…” Marlene furrowed her brow at Aidan, trying to draw attention away from the awkwardness that had settled between him and Lily. “Who should go next?” 

Hannah went next while Lily zoned out from the game. She was vaguely aware of Lottie sucking on Remus’ earlobe, she whispered to Lily, “Just seeing how angry it would make her…” Remus revealed his fear of grasshoppers. 

A few more rounds passed by and Lily was eventually chosen again. She picked truth, earning her a comment from Rocco about lack of spontaneity. “Have you ever hooked up with someone you knew your friend fancied?” 

She felt Lottie’s stare on her, along with the other girls. “Yeah, I have.” She ignored the gasps around her. “Just because you fancy someone doesn’t mean you own them or that they fancy you back. It’s only happened once and we were both open about liking him, he was fair game. I wouldn’t get with someone’s boyfriend or someone they were seeing, but we were all single. I don’t see any problem with that.” 

Lily heard Lottie whisper, “Woah! Watch your backs around this girl, ladies.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Well, I just know I’m going to be keeping my eye on you now when you’re talking to Rocco.” 

Lily rolled her eyes and Dorcas spoke up, “We’re all here to play the game though, right? And we are all in official couples, at least.” 

The game ended there. Lily stayed seated as she watched Hannah run away from James wiggling his toes at her for a second time. 

Everyone began to wander off leaving Lily and James alone at the firepit. She stood up to follow after the others, when he said, “Do you fancy a quick chat?” 

She smiled at him and they headed over to the daybeds. The sun shone down on them and Lily wondered where she’d packed her factor 50. 

Looking out at the lawn, she saw Dorcas and Hannah chatting and some of the guys working out in the gym already. She turned to the pool, the sunshine glistening off it, just begging to be jumped into. 

James flopped down beside her on the daybed, smiling at her. “You alright?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Just thought I’d take my chance while I could.” He looked away, and Lily watched as a pink tinge grew under the freckles on his cheeks. He was close enough to touch. Lily nudged him with her elbow, smiling curiously at him. 

“I fancy you,” He blurted. 

“Oh!” It was Lily’s turn to look away. “That was very upfront.” 

She heard him smack his palm against his forehead and felt him lay down heavily beside her. “That was not how I meant to say that.” His voice sounded muffled and she looked at him to see a pillow over his face. 

She lay down next to him and lifted one side of the pillow, chuckling at the scrunched up look on his face. “I’m very flattered. Look, James, let’s see how things go. It’s literally only been a couple hours, I might turn out to be horrid and you’ll regret ever saying anything. But I’d like to get to know you?” The last bit came out as a question, though Lily wasn’t sure why. 

He smiled back at her, his hazel eyes flickering between hers. “That works for me.” 

Without any warning, he threw the pillow off himself and ran towards the pool, ripping his microphone from his body as he went. “Cannonball!” He jumped in, splashing Dorcas and Hannah who sat near the edge. 

Lily rolled over on the daybed, laughing, to see James’ face pop up from the water with a huge grin on his face. He shook his hair and Lily felt her smile grow at the joyful look on his face. She stood, removing her microphone too and shouted, “Wait for me, I can do a way bigger splash!” 

She had just finished and was about to run to the pool when a phone went off. 

“Text!” Dorcas yelled. “Guys, I got a text!” 

James pulled himself out of the pool and saw Lily stood there, microphone back on. He bent slightly to whisper in her ear, “Just as well, you wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself. There’s no way you could make a bigger splash than me.” 

She spun around, mouth open in mock outrage, and pushed him back in the pool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, so much happens in season two. When I tagged this "slow burn" I did not anticipate 3 chapters for each day, but that's what we're starting with! I will definitely be cutting down on some stuff, but this is the important shit tbh. 
> 
> I'd really forgotten how much happened in s2 of LITG. Y'all season 3 is DRY. Are you all as bored of it as I am? Am I doing something wrong? LITG has never been this dull before, right? 
> 
> Sorry it's so long and we haven't even gotten to the end of the day! I promise there will be way more James/Lily interaction in future chapters. Chapter 3 is almost done, so hopefully that will be on its way in the next couple of days. After that, it'll probably be weekly updates.
> 
> A couple things to note: No, this fic isn’t following LITG s2 exactly. If I’ve changed a characters name (i.e. if it’s a Harry Potter name) they won’t follow the exact trajectory of the character they’re in the place of. I didn’t like some of the storylines so I’m changing them. Also I have ships I want to see happen!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think x


	3. Day one: Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first evening in the Villa and there's a new islander!

James stayed under the water for a few moments, his heart beating fast. 

_“I fancy you”, way to sound like a 13 year old with a crush, James_. He shuddered, thinking about how that moment would be aired on television. It was as if he could hear Sirius’ barking laughter in his ears. 

He pushed himself up, breaking through the water, trying to shake the thought out of his mind. Lily was smirking down at him and he could hear the other islanders laughing from behind her. James shook his head at her, and held eye contact as he pulled himself up out of the pool. Her smile faltered slightly and her eyebrows rose as she watched him. Standing next to her he shook the water out of his hair vigorously. 

“James! Stop it!” Hannah squealed at him as he was spraying her with water too. 

He laughed and pulled Hannah into a hug, lifting her off the ground as she continued to shriek. “Oh sorry, did you not want to get wet?” She kicked her legs as she struggled to get away. He set her down and looked back at Lily who was watching him with an amused expression on her face. 

“Does anyone actually want to hear this text?” Dorcas looked at James with raised eyebrows. He smiled and sat down next to her as she finally read it out. 

**Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest!**

**#drinksonus #droppingthebombshell**

“Amazing! A party!” Marlene looked excited. 

“Wait,” Lottie interrupted. “Does that mean another girl is coming in here?” 

James watched the women exchange worried glances. “Or it could be another guy…” Remus was looking at Marlene, his brow furrowed. 

He looked around at everyone, the tension felt thick. Dorcas was looking right at him like she wanted to say something. 

“Girls! We need to get ready!” Marlene had stood up and proceeded to grab Dorcas and Lily. Hannah and Lottie followed after them. 

* * *

Pulling clothes out of his suitcase, James sighed. Of course, he’d put all of his evening clothes at the very bottom, and why was his kilt in there? The answer was clearly ‘because his best mate is a twat’. He’d made the mistake of throwing the kilt on his bed, which was immediately spotted by Gary. 

“Oh my days, you didn’t.” 

“Fuck.” James grabbed for the kilt but it was too late. Gary had picked it up and was holding it on his body, swaying his hips. 

“What do you think, lads?” 

“Not sure you’ve got the legs for it, Gary.” 

“And you do?” 

“Aye, it’s in my blood. These legs were made for kilts.” 

“Oh?” Remus smiled at James. “If that’s true, you should definitely wear it tonight. Your legs will make a great impression.” 

James scoffed. “You don’t want me to do that, it’s a powerful piece of clothing. Women love it.” He snatched the kilt back from Gary. “Besides, it’s a little formal for the first evening. I’ll whip it out another time.” 

“I bet you will.” Remus winked at him and James stuck out his tongue in response. 

He folded the kilt back up into the suitcase and lay other clothes on top of it, just in case. Picking a printed shirt and a pair of shorts, he dressed quickly and leant against the door frame of the bathroom as he watched the others fix their hair. He ran a hand through his own locs. 

The others were discussing the new islander and what that might mean for their current couples. James wasn’t paying any particular attention until he heard Aidan speak. “Lily’s grand, I want to get to know her better. But… it is still the first day. Wouldn’t complain about another girl in here!” 

“What about you, James?” 

“Mate, I’m not sure I can handle another person in here, I’m still trying to get to know all youse that I met today!” 

“Yeah,” Remus looked apprehensive. “It’s all a bit overwhelming, isn’t it?” 

“Lads, don’t be worrying yourselves too much. We’re here to have fun! Now let’s get out there.” Gary led them out to the lawn.

When the girls finally arrived, James had to tell himself to look elsewhere. Lily was wearing a black jumpsuit with red roses on it, the top was sheer and cut low. He gulped as he took it in, turning quickly to Dorcas. 

Since he’d set eyes on Lily that morning, he felt as if his vision was clouded, as though he was looking at the rest of the world, but not seeing it unless it was her. _Absolute melt._ He’d had one, very short, conversation with her and he’d lost his head. 

The boys were explaining how they’d waited for them before starting the party. Lily grinned, “Well we’re here now, let’s get the party started!” 

“You’re that girl that shouts ‘woop woop’ in the club, aren’t you?” Aidan moaned.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the boy she was coupled up with and tilted her head, lips pursed before shouting “Woop woop!” James caught her rolling her eyes as she walked towards the drinks. Aidan groaned and rolled his eyes in response. 

James tried to hold a smile back as he wondered to himself how compatible the two were. 

The islanders all gathered around the drinks and started serving out champagne. Soon they were all talking about the villa and their first day there. 

“Have you been to the terrace?” Rocco asked Lily. “That’s gonna be such a beautiful spot to sit out and look at the stars. I hope I’ll get the chance to do that one evening with someone.” Lottie cleared her throat and Rocco corrected himself, but didn’t look away from Lily, “I meant with Lottie, of course.” 

Lily smirked, “That’s bold, in front of everyone.”

“What do you mean?” 

“That kind of seemed like a line.” She looked down, as if she was doubting herself. 

James chipped in, “Of course it was a line! I bet he asks women to go and look at the stars with him all the time.”

“I bet they like it, too.” said Gary. “It’s silly, really. A shipyard at night is just as nice as the stars.” 

James and Lily both turned to Gary with doubtful looks on their faces. 

“But no one ever wants to go look at a shipyard with me.” 

“Sounds spooky!” 

“There’s nothing spooky about machines.” 

“Unless they’re killer robots, like in Terminator.” James joked.

Gary sighed and James thought he heard Lily snort in laughter, but she was just smiling when he looked up at her, surprised. _That was adorable_. 

Unimpressed with Gary’s idea of looking at a shipyard, the girls tested out cheesy pick up lines. 

“Heeeey guuuurl, do you know how to give the kiss of life?”

“Um…”

“Cos you just took my breath away!” Hannah and Lottie burst out laughing. 

“Hey girl,” Hannah hits back. “Are you an overdue library book?” 

“I don’t know, am I?”

“Because you’ve got ‘fine’ written all over you.” James shook his head as they held onto each other, laughing. 

“That’s so good.” 

Remus smiled at the girl next to him. “Hey Marlene. Feel my shirt.” 

“Um… okay.” She rubs the hem of his shirt between her finger and thumb.

“Feel that? That’s boyfriend material.” 

“Oh my gosh, I’m melting!” Marlene fanned herself and pretend to faint, leaning backwards against Dorcas who laughed and pushed her away. 

“Okay check this out!” Aidan walked towards Lily. “Hey girl, are you a dam? Because you got me saying ‘beaver’!” There was a beat of silence. “Uh, wait… I mean…” James watched Lily wrinkle her nose at him then start to giggle. “At least someone liked it.” 

James laughed, but abruptly stopped when he saw Lily approaching him, biting her lip. His eyes widened as she began to speak, “Hey James, I know you like a bargain… So why not come back to my bed, where clothing is 100% off?” 

One side of her lip was quirked upwards at him and he tried to ignore the butterflies that set off in his stomach. “I love it!” 

Aidan sighed, “It’s better than anything I’ve got. I might have to work on my game…” 

Lily rested a hand on his arm. “Trust me, there are worse things than not being a smooth talker.” 

James refilled his drink and looked around at the group. Dorcas was watching intently as Marlene spoke, lips pursed and eyebrow furrowed. He tried to focus on her - it wasn’t fair on her for him to just ignore her in favour of Lily, just because she’d stood out to him immediately. In truth, Dorcas was probably more his usual type. There was just something about Lily. That didn’t mean he shouldn’t make an effort with Dorcas though, and she _was_ stunning.

Dorcas turned and caught him looking at her. She smiled and moved to stand next to him, “Alright?” 

“Yeah. I was just -”

James didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as a loud beep interrupted him. “I got a text!” Hannah shouted. 

**Islanders, please go to the firepit and get ready to meet your new arrival.**

**#newarrival #turnuptheheat**

Marlene squealed and leant across James to grab Dorcas’ hand. “Are you ready, islanders?” 

“Let’s do this!” James smiled. 

They all walked over to the firepit and James saw Aidan pull Lily for a chat in the kitchen. Lottie called out to them after a couple minutes and they made their way over, looking happy. 

The tension filled the air and they all looked around at each other, just waiting. The sound of clicking heels approaching echoed and a tall, beautiful woman walked towards them. She was wearing a revealing, gold dress and swinging her hips as she moved. Her smile lit up her face as she flicked her dyed red hair behind a shoulder. “Hi everyone! I’m so excited to meet you all! I’m Emmeline.” 

James heard Aidan whistle under his breath and Remus muttered back, “Mate, I know.” 

“I guess we’re the welcoming committee!” James stood up and headed over to Emmeline. 

He led the boys over to the new girl and immediately embraced her. “Hi, I’m James!” 

She giggled as she introduced herself as a real estate agent from Manchester to all the boys. Not long after, Marlene, Dorcas and Lily made their way over too. 

“Were you lads trying to keep Emmeline all to yourself?” Marlene said, hugging the new girl. “How are you doing, babes? I’m Marlene, it's nice to meet you.” 

“I’m so excited to meet you all! So glad you girls aren’t judging me for gatecrashing your party.”

She turned to Lily who immediately complimented her. “You are stunning, by the way. We were just saying.” 

“That’s so sweet! I was really worried I’d be fading into the background to be honest.”

“You? Fade into the background? Babes, you could never.” Dorcas winked at her. “I’m really looking forward to getting to know you better.” 

Aidan sidled closer, “Yeah, we all are.” 

James looked over at the firepit where Lottie and Hannah still stood, whispering to each other, as the girls discussed Emmeline’s usual type - cheeky and flirty - and her struggle to commit. He furrowed his brow at them, catching Lottie's eye who turned abruptly away.

“We’re just a bunch of mushrooms!” 

The random comment pulled James back to the conversation. “What?” 

“You know, we’re…” Aidan looked embarrassed, “Fun guys?” 

James felt his jaw drop and watched as Lily stared wide eyed at the ground in front of her. “Maybe jokes aren’t your thing, lad.” 

“Anyway…” Gary interjected. “Everyone seems pretty sound so far!” 

“Yeah, even those two…” Marlene gestured at the two girls still by the firepit. “They’ll come around soon, I’m sure.” 

“What’s going on there?” Emmeline’s brow furrowed, her mouth set in a frown. “Why didn’t they come over and say hi?”

“They’re coming over now.” Lily blurted. 

“Are they?”

“Yes!” James almost shouted, noticing Lily try and gesture at them without everyone noticing. “Lottie and Hannah! You’re coming over right?” Lily smiled at him gratefully. 

Lottie led the way, strutting more than usual. “Sorry we didn’t come over straight away. We had something important to discuss.” She air-kissed Emmeline and plastered a smile on her face. “What did you say your name was again babes?”

“I’m Emmeline.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Lottie crossed her arms. “It must be really hard for you to come in when we’re all coupled up already.” 

James glanced at Gary whose eyebrows had shot up at Lottie’s words. He opened his mouth to say something when Lily spoke up. 

“Throwing shade already, Lottie? We’ve been here all of a few hours. It can’t be easy for Emmeline, she knows she’s up against it.” 

Lottie huffed that it wasn’t that easy for them either, when Remus cleared his throat. “It’s a bit early to be getting into it like this, It’s our first day in the Villa.” 

James smiled up at the taller man, who grinned and rolled his eyes in return. 

“I guess it’s time to ask the big question.” Dorcas turned to Emmeline. “Have any of these boys caught your eye already?” 

Emmeline smiled, “Well. I would say James is my type straight away.” His head snapped to Emmeline in shock. 

“I’m so glad I asked.” Dorcas glanced at James who smiled sympathetically in return. 

“But Aidan has got gorgeous eyes…” James saw Lily’s eyebrows raise, but she hadn’t stopped smiling at the newer girl. “I’m not trying to tread on anyone’s toes, though.” 

“I don’t mind.” Lily’s big, green eyes looked up at Emmeline. “We’ve literally only known each other for a few hours anyway.” 

“Totally!” Marlene said, sliding an arm around Remus as she spoke. “I think it’s only fair you get a chance to chat to all the boys. And we should get you a drink!” She turned to the boys who had been watching from the sidelines. “Honestly, boys! It’s a party and no one has gotten Em here a glass of bubbly yet.”

“I guess I’d better do that grafting then, then.” Emmeline smirked at James. Her gaze was intense but warm. He felt himself gulp. 

Before anyone could stand, a beep went off as a new text arrived. 

**Emmeline, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable**

**#achallengerappears #girlcode**

The panic on everyone's faces was obvious as everyone stared around at each other. "I knew it!" Huffed Lottie. She walked over to Rocco, dragging him off to talk.

"Looks like it's competition time, ladies." Marlene smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

The other couples split off to have chats too as Emmeline sipped on her glass of champagne. Dorcas was staring off at the pool where Remus and Marlene had wandered off to when James reached over to her, slipping his hand in hers. “Hey, you fancy a chat?” 

“Yeah…” 

They wandered over to the kitchen and sat on stools facing each other. James watched as she settled into a seat, her eyes cast down and her hair covering her face. 

He leant forward and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “You okay?” 

Dorcas sighed. “I’m alright. It’s a lot of people for day one. I just want to be able to get to know you and it feels like there’s a lot getting in the way of that.” 

“You will. I’m right here.” 

She smiled slightly and looked into his eyes. “Emmeline fancies you.” 

James let out a short laugh, “So I heard.” 

“What’s your first impression of her?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know if those 20 minutes were enough to get to know someone. She seems fun, I can see myself being mates with her. Not sure she’s my type though.” 

“Oh? Is there someone here who is your type?” 

He winked at her. “Maybe. How about you?” 

She laughed, “Maybe one or two people. It’s day one, we’re both free to get to know whoever we want, right?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Smiling, Dorcas slid down from her stool. “I’m glad we’re on the same page. Anyway, I think I just need to get ready for bed and decompress. It’s only going to get more intense in here!” She patted his shoulder as she moved past him. “Are you okay to share a bed tonight? No _bits,_ just sleeping.” 

He chuckled and nodded, then watched her walk inside. 

He let out a deep breath as he rubbed his face, leaning against the kitchen bar. He grabbed a glass and ran the tap, flicking a little water in his face as he waited for the glass to fill. 

James felt like he had whiplash from everything that had happened just that afternoon. Dorcas was right, the intensity was only going to get higher from here on out and he needed to get his head on straight. He thought back to the days where he and Sirius had been performing on stage and tried to find any semblance of the sheer guts that had taken to help him through just the next day. He’d have to take them one by one.

Mid giving himself a pep talk, he saw a pair of fluffy slippers emerge from the Villa. He smiled, which faltered as his eyes trailed up the legs attached to the feet in the slippers. He quickly looked up at her face - _Lily_ , _of course_ \- who had walked out in just a pair of black shorts and camisole top pyjamas. 

“Nice slippers.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him, “Didn’t want any toe fetishists getting any ideas on the first night.” 

He felt a blush creep up his neck as she walked away and towards the daybed where Aidan was sat, clearly waiting for her. He couldn’t help but watch as she moved. Somehow, even though he had seen her in a bikini earlier that day, these ridiculously tame pyjamas were doing things to him. Her thighs looked so soft, he wanted to take a bite. 

“Enjoying the view?” 

“Fuck!” He jumped and saw Emmeline behind him. The blush on his face deepened. “Shit, I swear I’m not a huge creep. I just -”

“Hey, no worries.” She raised her hands. “I know a pretty girl when I see one, can hardly blame you for being immediately smitten.” 

James elected to take a big gulp of water instead of answer that. When he finished, she was still watching him. 

“Do I make you nervous, James?” 

“Hm? What makes you think that?” 

She smirked at him. “You seemed shocked when I said you were my type earlier.” 

“Oh! I totally wasn’t. I am very used to beautiful women falling all over me, can’t you tell?” 

Emmeline tilted her head, still smiling. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you, James.” 

With that, she set her empty champagne glass on the counter and walked into the villa. James could only blink at the spot she’d been standing in moments before, not managing to pull himself together until he heard laughter approaching. 

“You heading in, mate?” Remus smiled at him, Marlene by his side.

“Yep! Gimme one sec.” 

He refilled his glass and joined the pair. Marlene was nestled under Remus’s arm. “Oh, is this how we walk now?” James lifted Remus’ other arm and pulled himself close to the taller man’s body. “Cosy!” 

Marlene laughed as Remus tried to push him away, but James’s grip around his waist was too tight. He only let go when they reached the bedroom. 

“You’re a knobhead, James.” 

He blew a kiss at Remus and hopped into bed next to Dorcas who was smiling and shaking her head at him. 

Settling under the covers he whispered, “Night, Dorcas.” She whispered it back and turned to face away from him. He did the same and found himself looking at Lily in the next bed. 

He mouthed, “Night, Lily.” She mouthed back “Night, James.” Then turned to face the other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took WAY longer than i thought it would. it's been almost done ever since i posted the last one, but sometimes life comes at ya! 
> 
> can't believe i'm finally done with day one. i've said this every chapter i think, but there's a lot to get through in this game, especially when you add in your own little bits. i'm so excited for later chapters! this is my trouble, i get way ahead of myself so parts of day 7 are written but day 2 is still in a very early draft. 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy! kudos & comments are very very very appreciated, please let me know what you think! x


End file.
